metropolismaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Throughout the game, there are some events that occur in it. Thefts, a cult, and even Aliens!! Some are hard to win, and this Article is about them, and what to do when you come across them. Stage 1: '''Has no event. Just go about building your town. ---- '''Stage 2 event: The Investigation From the start, there are a good amount of offices, some houses, and a police station. The person "Nekoda" and "Imuya" police are the main people in this. But don't worry about them for now. After you get about 200 residents, you will get a call from someone, they will tell you their house has ben robbed.(And that cops don't care) Their face goes red with rage, and they destroy their house in anger. This happens again for 2more days, until a different call comes. They were robbed also, but heard of a smuggling investigation as well. They still thunder their house and run. The next day, you will get a robbery call, but this time found an earring. (To save you time, go to Nekoda) When you go to her, (She lives in an apartment) you will have to talk several times to her until she admits it. Apparently there is a scary police officer who is somehow making her do these things. And that she'll "call you later." Sadly, you have to let it go for two days until she calls you back, which is annoying. Finally she calls, and tells you that she stole the bad police officers' memo pad. Which is proof I suppose. You need to talk to a legit police officer, and only the female one in the Imuya police will help. The next day you will get a call from the police woman, telling you to come to her. Turns out, she found another earring . It doesn't matter what you do, until you get late into the night. While I was playing, I totally didn't see this coming, but out of nowhere, *BAM* a gunshot!! (Even though it only sounds like a bottle opening, it is quite startling. If you catch the police officer, he will happily walk off taking about how messy that was. You need to run back to the female police officer in imuya police and take her to nekoda's House quickly. Let it play out, and finally the cop leaves, and nekoda to go to another better hospital than in your own town. (I was so insulted!!) Oh yeah, have fun fixing you approval rating after all those people left. And you will be punished dearly. ---- Stage 3 event: Krazy Kult ''' This is by far the weirdest level I have seen in ANY game. After 500 or so residents move in, you will notice some of your citizens wearing scary broaches on their shirts. If you talk to them, they will want you to know of Asuka. (You can't stop them!) Once you invite him in, you should wait about a day, and you will be called. Asuka wants to let another pj wearing creep into town. Once you invite in Rouran, the entire town should be converted, and can't speak anything rather than "I love the cult!" (Hint: if you have someone's phone number, you can talk to them normally over the phone.) Strangly, people still get complaints and will move, dispite that "Crazy cult is my life!!) After a few long and chatless days, Rouran calls to invite THREE more people into town. You let them in, and after a day, you get a call from someone with a humoros, but crazy face. (I still wonder how he gets his head in and out of his porta potty.) After he moves in, he wants to tell you of some quiz called "Mondo" and that you can defeat the cult with it. It's fun to try it on your own, but if you need to know, here are the answers: ASUKA: Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/No/No/No/Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/ Go to Uru's church URU: Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/No/No/No/Yes/Yes/No Go to Rouran's church ROURAN: Yes/Yes/No/Yes/Yes/Yes/Yes/No/Yes/No/No/Yes/No/No/No/No/No/Yes/No/No/ Now to Menphis's church. Yes/No/Yes/Yes/No/No/Yes/No/Yes/No/Yes/Yes/ Go to Dora Beida's church (OMG WHAT A FACE!!) Yes/No/No/ (It is all yeses from here.) Yay, it's over. Now the cult guys are done, and the next day, everyone is fine. (The cult will not do anything but sit for the remander of the level. So there is no reason to shoot their churches, and loose 100 ap points. ---- '''Stage 4: Caveman Strangely enough, we get another odd problem, but luckily nothing too dangerous. After about 100 residents have moved in, you get a few people forcing you to take their friends into town. You might as well do it, because everyone else in town won't quit until all four have been moved in. Also, you probably want to see their faces. (Hint: Throw all the houses next to each other for easy access.) A day later, you get a call from Mama Ijuin (Real Name!) She tells that her son snuck food from the fridge, and you need to figure out why, because? (It's not your problem!) Talk with some of the other Monstorus faced kids, and eventually they wills spill the beans. (into the hole) Then they go from "kids" to rats demanding randsoms!!! Hikaru wants some robot that Yamazaki has. You need to go get the sacred robot from him, and he'll give it up for a dumb letter?! Also, you leter find out that Hikaru was throwning food down a hole, and wasted his veggies for the hole. (Why not waste food?) Next day, a gay mom calls and wants YOU to find the hole. Then you need to head to Yamazaki and score the robot and letter. Take the letter to Morimoto, and she'll give you a stone. Take it to Hikaru, and he'll tell you what playground he found it in. Only for the "beautiful" yet scary Sayaka. Now go to MAMA Shibata, tell her about the stone, and she knows a University proffesor!!! (SCORE!) Once it is built, talk to Mils Baldwin, show him the stone. This Sherlock Holmes literally coughs it up about a PEE stone. (WHAT?!) Anyhows, throw it in your clean pocket, and run to Miyamoto, she hates it, and wants YOU to take it back to Hikaru. With his precious snacks at stake, he is forced to take you to the playground, and there, you throw the stone back in. A poor old guy in leopard skins comes out, and says he's a caveman. You should invite him into town, to see his cool rock house, and high tech rock cars (!!) The town is back to normal, and don't care about the caveman. (Hint, you can get an unlimited amount of cavemen if you want to!) Anyhow, that's it for this level. '-----------------' Stage 5: Aliens You heard it here folks! Aliens!!! Heads up: I got an economy scare for a few days at about 400 residents before the aliens came. Not certain why. Walking in my awesome town with 700 or so residents, out of nowhere, a freaky crash comes out of nowhere. You can every square foot of your town, and you'll never find it. Not even on the outskirts. People talk about it for the remainder of the day. Soon, you'll get a call from a supermarket telling about how chili peppers were stollen. (Aliens?) Nothing happens for a few days, and while you will hardly ever do this, you HAVE to talk to a kid to keep the game going. Strangely, they want to know of a resturant with chilli peppers. Bistros and Pasta resturants are the only ones that will satisfy this kid. They will inocently walk in, and you go about your day. Next day, you get a call from that resturaunt saying they had been robbed of chili peppers!! (Feeling the burn now?) Soon, the police will catch the kids red-pepper-handed, but won't charge them. After asking around, you learn that again, kids are feeding something food. (A fad?) Then the town goes nuts about a chili pepper boom. You should later search vastly for a good kid, and know where they live!! They now want you to buy chili peppers for them, out of your tiny pocket, saved for YOUR 40 hamburger meals!! Anyhows, go to the supermarket, and he'll be enthusiastic to give you some chilli peppers, as long as you "Tell kids about my chilli buns!" (You may also have ot eat one, just to get poisoned. You go (HEENK) then continue on. Go to the SAME kid, and give em' the peppers. They tell you of UKU hidden behind a shed in the shcool. A monster alien who happily throws his head in the air, manages to tell you about him a little. And you have no choice but to bring him into town. Sadly, for the remainder of the day or longer, you town can't stop talking about the Aliens. (But can you blame them?) You will now be done with level five event, and continue on to your next TWENTY levels. HEADS UP: The game is basically over here, but since you likely want to build more, there are twenty more levels made for you. A few rumors and stuff like that, but nothing as fun and exciting happens except for level 8. ---- Stage 6: People may talk about how population is getting older, or may even get an employment scare, but that's it. ---- Stage 7: Gold Rush This one only happened in one runthrough so it may not happen for you, but bassically, the ENTIRE town talks of gold burried somewhere on the land. You can still talk to them, but it's hard. After about 3 days, somebody found it, But they won't reveal who. (Bummer, I don't get to collect my taxes.) After a day, the town gets back to normal. ---- Sage 8: Noddles Yup, Noddles. Nothing could be more interesting. About 1200 residents in, you get a request for a noodle shop owner to come to town. You should place this person at a memerable spot for later. The odd-looking owner will only boast about his noodles if you talk to him, and you will have to wait another day for the event to continue. The next day, you get all a call from an office owner, asking to interview the noodle shop owner. Once you show them there, the Noodle guy will be grumpy and un-talkative. This makes the Office guy angry, and he storms out. The next day, you'll get another call from an office resident, wanting to interview the noodle owner. (Deja vu) Once you take them there, the man still won't want to advertise. As a twist, the son gets so angry at his dad, he leaves the store, and runs for the outskirts of town. (IF you follow him, he will only glitch into a building an disappear. The next day, you will get another call from a gal named Anzu Ayawaka. Who also wants to iterview the noodle shop owner. (What's the beef?!) Sadly, another day has to pass until her house is constructed, and she'll call you. Now she wants to go to the noodle shop. Oddly, Anzu knows Jin, as kids, and is saddened by the fact that the family is fighting. Now she wants to go search for him in the town. During the search, Anzu will never get angry or tired, and Jin will never be found until 9-10 pm. Let Anzu and Jin get near each other and they will have a brief chat, then go the Noodle shop once again. But the son and dad right once again, and jin runs, but anzu stays to help Ittsetsu. The next day, from anzu's number, you will be called. JIN tells you that anzu fainted, and you need to come quickly. When you get there, Jin actually proposes to Anzu to be his wife. (Why so fast?!) Anyhow, she accepts, and they both go to the Ramen Shop to celebrate. The family makes up, and they go about their lives. Afterwards, you can eat food through Jin, but Old papa chef can't stop boasting about his noodles! HEADS UP: On your last day at town, if you talk to Jin or Anzu, they will ask you to name their coming child. Do NOT joke around here. It's name will forever become your first name. You will still have your usual name, but buying a house, will show that name. And it cannot be changed. ---- Stage: 9 event: Fortune Teller Boom About 500 residents come, and then the entire town will have a huge desire for fortune tellers. ONLY fortune tellers can solve this, and once that's done, you're home free!! ---- Stage: 10: Culture Needs I can't remember how far into the game I was, but at some point, people really wanted culture shcools. And you usually have to apply the correct age range with the resident. ---- Stage: 11: Nothing at all happened in this level, but I did complete it very quickly. ---- Stage: 12: Again, nothing happened in the level! Stage: 13: Gossip galore This level had so many gossips, it wasn't funny. Here are how I got them in order: Croquet boom. Talk to an old man, and they'll want you to invite players to their croquet team. Sadly, no one will join, but everyone will be talking about it for a day. Mutant snake. Talking to a kid about a mutant snake, (what?!) will trigger the entire town to fear/hunt mutant snakes for a day. Then everyone will forget. Enviromentalists. Folks will talk alot about the environment, and pollution for a while. Reccesion: People begin to fear a reccesion, and they will not stop. Also, on they way out, I had a DISASTER starting before I ran. (This is talked about below) ---- Stage: 14: Nothing happened! ---- Disasters There are horrid episodes when the ENTIRE TOWN is suddenly needing one type of building. Luckily, there are only two that can be encountered. Uunemployment Scare: Oh man, this is a doosy. At one time, the whole town flashes hospital red with employment agency needs. The worst part of it? It requires a rare building "Employment agency." Not a stackable "Employment company" This one comes in Level 8, or usually office towns. Avoiding reccesion topics won't do any good btw. So when building town 8, keep 3x3 spaces available everywhere. ---- Fortune teller craze: (This has been covered in stage 9 description) Insect Plauge This one is worse than both above. People will complain about insects, and just mindless gossip, but no, it is far worse than that. All at once, the town will be urgent need of a pest control, and believe me, every last resident will make it known. Worse, talking to people will often result in useless complaints, making it impossible to talk to them, and get the "solve this complaint' option. HOW TO FIX: Invite a Pest control, or another 2x2, and scan the entire town for building ruins. You need to clean the ENTIRE town of these, and finally you can do the real work. But you have to get every last one, or else a bad thing will happen. Then, you need to place pest controls in every section of your city, and every second is dearly precious. People might even leave before 2 game time hours have passed!! If you get it under control, beware, WAVE TWO will come if you didn't get every patch of rough ground off! And you'll have to build and entirely new squadron of pest control stations. And if you don't clean every patch, waves, 3 and 4 and 5 will come, and it's won't stop. But if you cleaned them all off, you won't hve to deal with them again. (FOR THIS LEVEL) HOW TO AVOID: Certainly the hardest task in the game will be good to avoid. The best way of doing this, is cleaning up building ruins before bugs can get in there. It doesn't take many of them to start up the plague, so be careful. ---- Tiny events Through out the game, there are tiny events to keep it interesting. Here they are listed. Walk me home: If you talk to a young woman at night, they might say "It's dark and creepy out here." And they want you to be a gentleman, and walk them home. Simple. And it's good for the friendship status. Delivery Man You being the busy and never stop working metropolismaker, need to help nobody resturaunts deliver food. So, you will need to take food from a random shop to likely an office, give it, and take the money back to the owner. IF you want, you can keep the 10 bucks as salary for labor. Promote this shop! A new business owner was too cheap to hire a PR guy, but there's none better than you, oh mighty Metropolismaker. You invite about 10 people, and he'll be happy. Lost child A stupid housewife will be busy, and rudely shut down all communication with you. Later, she needs YOU to find the child SHE lost. (ugh!) If you can find the crazy toddler and bring him home, the mum will be very happy. But luckily, if you don't find him, he should return to mommy at about 9 o'clock at night. Let's bet A useless riddle man will ask you for 100 bucks to gamble at the horse races. (where in town?!) if you give it to him, he could either, lose= nothing, do okay=50$ back. or Won=200$! But just about every time I bet, the guy loses. So it's risky. Shop please Going about your day, another annoying housewife will say "Would you please shop for me?" which is code for: You WILL shop for me. Since the controller won't let you say no. If you get it wrong, she'll throw a fit, and you are in deep trouble. Where to? Sometimes, talking with pedestrians makes them ask for help getting somewhere. If you show them, they will get pretty annoyed if you wank to fast. And after a while get angry and run off. OR you can't find it, and they still throw a temper tantrum. ---- That's it for this article. I hope you learned, and use these for your advantage.